


Guardian

by Thesseli



Series: Corrupted [2]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Fel-Tainted Khadgar, LionTrust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: Khadgar has plans for Azeroth, and Lothar is helpless to stop him.





	Guardian

“You can’t be serious,” Lothar exclaimed. 

“I’m quite serious,” Khadgar replied, the Fel flickering eerily in his eyes. “I need this.” 

“They’re never going to go along with it,” he insisted. “You turned down the Guardianship before. You renounced your vows. The Kirin Tor isn’t going to just hand over the position to you now.” 

“You really think they won’t?” the mage replied casually, leaning back against the desk in Lothar’s private quarters. “After all I’ve done for Azeroth these past few months? For this new Alliance? They’ll be begging me to take it.” The green fire burned brighter in his eyes. “Especially after you suggest it to them.” 

Lothar scowled, but he knew it would be impossible for him to refuse, not with whatever dark magic Khadgar now commanded. “What should I say to convince them?” 

Khadgar rubbed his chin. “Tell them the orcs will be easier to deal with, if I have the power of the Guardian.” 

“‘Deal with’?” 

Khadgar shrugged. “Kill.” 

“Some of the orcs were willing to consider a treaty. Not all of them supported Gul’dan,” Lothar pointed out. 

“And look where it got them,” he said coldly. “Dead. Betrayed by their own kind. Do you really think Gul’dan let any of them live?” Khadgar asked. “The only reason Garona’s still alive is because she follows Gul’dan now. She should be at the top of our kill list – she murdered King Llane, your friend since childhood and your sister’s beloved husband. Taria is still devastated, and her children will grow up without a father because we put our trust in creatures that are inherently untrustworthy,” he pronounced. “That is what you should tell the Kirin Tor.” 

“When you put it like that, I’m sure I can convince them,” Lothar said grudgingly. “You will be Guardian, Khadgar. Light help us all.” 

Khadgar nodded, satisfied. “I won’t let Gul’dan or the orcs destroy our world,” he said fiercely. “Azeroth is mine.” 

Lothar wasn’t sure if Khadgar’s words meant that Azeroth was his home, to be protected under the Charge of the Guardian, or that Azeroth was now his personal property. Either way, the regent of Stormwind couldn’t quite suppress the shiver that ran down his spine.

**Author's Note:**

> The third story in this series will be considerably longer than the first two (and is already halfway written).


End file.
